


Untitled

by Houseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseok/pseuds/Houseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun quickly placed a peck on his lips and whispered something that had him anticipating for Baekhyuns next visit.</p>
<p>"Until next time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's really badly writen

They were sweaty and panting Baekhyun sighed mostly from annoyance as the ball was again blocked by that tall giant. Chanyeol laughed not even attempting to block him, he just would raise his hands and the smaller one would let curse words slip from his thin lips. He laughed again almost mockingly when Baekhyun tried to shoot a 3 pointer. 

"I'm going crazy." Baekhyun had said to witch Chanyeol responded with a kiss on his nose.-because it was the first thing he could reach- Watching as the smaller face turned into a shade of red, he saw as the older bit his lips as if trying to surpress a grin. Chanyeol almost laughed -well he did, taking the ball from flustered Baekhyun and shooting. He could already hear Baekhyun whining about it.

"Yah! Yah! Yah." He pointed a Chanyeol with an incredulous look. "What? What? What?" Chanyeol retorted shoving the others acussing finger.  
"You really are something Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun said while letting out an airy laugh.

It was almost noon when Chanyeol dropped defeated in the grass of his backyard grabbing his water bottle and gulping it like it was the end of the world. He was tired from then endless practice-teasing- the two were doing. While he drinked water Baekhyun sat by his side doing the same. I won Chanyeol muttered pleased with himself. Baekhyun just tisked at him while shoving him at the side.

Chanyeol saw the latter fill both of his cheeks with water and he smiled because he looked cute and Chanyeol had to do something so he grabbed the hand witch had the waterbottle and saw as Baekhyun eyes became wider as he got closer and before he could swallow Chanyeol kissed him and Baekhyun opened his mouth forgetting he had it full of water, making single droplets fall from his mouth to both of their necks. In all of the kissing Baekhyun's hand untightenned from Chanyeols hold so he took his half empty water and aimed at Chanyeol face when thing got too heated-he started to unbotton his jeans-. Chanyeol smirked in the kiss and he pulled away swallowing the water in his mouth and saying "Ahhh so refreshing." Baekhyun scoffed and hitted him with his waterbottle.

"Chanyeol this is your house remember." Baekhyun sighed -as if he regretted stoping Chanyeol too- while cleaning himself with the back of his hand.

You know those almost unseen times when someone looks utterly hot well Baekhyun looked that way, but before Chanyeol could do something stupid he looked away.

"I know." He sighed apologetically like a puppy, the end of Baekhyun's mouth tugged upwards at the tallers easy give in. It was Baekhyun this time who came closer and Chanyeol was utterly surprised. You see Baekhyun is a shy person who almost never initiates their kisses. But Chanyeol was wrong because the smaller only wanted fix a strand of hair that fell above the youngers eyelid and he blew it away.

Chanyeol held a whine in the back of his throat when Baekhyun got distracted and started blowing his hair away but it would fall just back so Chanyeol combed his hair with his fingetips letting his hand rest there for a while and after falling to the side of his neck. Baekhyun looked up at him and Chanyeol swears the other could hear his beyond normal beating heart. The taller sighed through his nostrils getting away from Baekhyun but before he could the smaller held Chanyeol there just about a couple of inches till their lips locked. Baekhyun looked at the tallers lips that had a shine his tounge had left earlier. When Chanyeol noticed where his gaze was directed at. He bit his lip and let it realease slowly.

Baekhyun wanted to bite his lip too but he didn't, he wanted to do what his mind told him -to fuck Chanyeol right there- but he couldn't. "Do it." Chanyeol whispered as if he could hear Baekhyun thoughts, and he did do it, he scurried his hand under Chanyeol's sweaty sweater and grasped his waist. He kissed him full on the lips making a content sigh slip from Chanyeol moist lips. He sliped his tounge into Chanyeol's mouth and licked that sensitive area behind his teeth and Chanyeol was flabbergasted because he and Baekhyun had kissed but never liked this. Chanyeol for once felt useless as Baekhyun touched him in the right ways, he didn't know where to put his hands that curled into fist everytime Baekhyun made that little flick with his tounge that had Chanyeol moaning for more. He got more. When Baekhyun felt that kissing wasn't enough. 

He sighed for the tenth time that night, Baekhyun kissed his neck and who knew Baekhyun was so skilled, Chanyeol felt overwhelmed and excited because they were in his backyard and his mom could enter any moment now. Not until Baekhyun grasped his crotch Chanyeol noticed he was this hard and- oh god Baekhyun index finger traced the outline of Chanyeol's throbbing cock. They stopped kissing when Baekhyun could only focus on Chanyeol not so little problem-

"Baekhyun ah, your mom just called that dinner is ready." Ms. Park yelled and as quick as they started Baekhyun got away. Chanyeol groaned not even trying to hide how needy he was. Baekhyun quickly got his things and left closing the back door behind him. But when Chanyeol thought he was gone Baekhyun quickly placed a peck on his lips and whispered something that had him anticipating for Baekhyuns next visit.

"Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Baekyeol feels ermagawd.


End file.
